Talks Machina Episode 110
| Image = TM_110.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham, Marisha Ray, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 110 | GnSNum = C2E61a | Airdate = 2019-05-07 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 59:32 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e61-agreements/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/talks-machina-discussing-c2e61-agreements/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and tenth episode of Talks Machina. Marisha Ray and Travis Willingham discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Vega_The_Fool: Travis - On a scale of one to being dumped in a room alone with a blue dragon, how stressful was it for Fjord to wake up and find he'd been depowered? On the same scale, how stressful was it for Travis Willingham to realize Fjord had been depowered? * Charlie Boychuk: Marisha: Beau's conversation with Cad about how one knows if they're special is an interesting point in her character's development. We haven't seen much faith in her life, or even any desire for it. Is she starting to want to explore faith, and find a deity that resonates with her, or is there another reason behind this conversation? * CalicoJill: Travis: Fjord's fear of losing his powers is palpable, where does that fear lie? Is he worried he couldn't travel with his friends if he couldn't hold his own or that he'd lose his last tangible connection to Vandran? * Enoch Newkirk: For Marisha: With the M9 now becoming more prominent heroes in the eyes of the Krynn Dynasty, and with the gift of a house, how does this dynamic affect her relationship with the Cobalt Soul, Dairon, her mentor, and the Empire? * @CarnotLesbian: Both: Of the members of the "God Squad", whose form of worship appeals to them the most? * Micawindow: Travis: Fjord seemed anxious to leave the herbalist's and talk to Wursh. If he hadn't learned his powers returned when he created a minor illusion, would the conversation with Wursh have gone differently? * Gif of the Week's replacement will be announced next week. * Goodzillo: Marisha: Does Beau give a lot of thought to the precarious nature of the party's, specifically hers and Caleb's, safety in the Dynasty? Was Waccoh's comment about not pushing their luck a sobering reminder, or is this sort of thing always on her mind? * Fan Art of the Week: Aleks aka @TheAleksDemon's "...it is nice." * @Leigh574: Marisha: Beau seemed a bit off kilter when Clay did the "Speak with the Dead" spell. Is there a reason or does she just think it’s strange? * JadeMermaid: Both: Along with Yasha, I'd consider your characters the most stoic of the group. Of course they experience emotional turmoil, perhaps even more so than the others, but keep things under wraps. Do you feel your character is wrestling with this quality or is comfortable with it? * Dikemon: Travis: How much of his abilities does Fjord tie into his identity? Is he scared that the Nein might think less of him if he becomes powerless? * BondIsATimeLord: Marisha: Professor Wacco was pretty transparent about the fact that freeing the mine would greatly improve the production of Krynn war supplies/new weapons on the western front. Is Beau conflicted about participating in the military industrial complex? * @SkidRule316: For Travis: What is Fjord's apprehension about telling his friends about his dreams and the consequences of ignoring his patron? * Brendan Lyons: For Marisha: Does Beau worry about pushing her luck with people like Waccoh? Or does her reckless nature and disdain for authority mean she's delighting in tweaking the noses of powerful people? How far does she trust the protection provided by their tokens of favor from the bright queen? * @GrcelessKnight: Travis: Fjord's accent dropped during his nervous breakdown outside. Is there a significant attachment of his accent with his pact with Uk'otoa? Is it heightened knowing that Vandran was also a chosen? If so, how's he coping w/ those connections momentarily lost? * Shauna Taylor: Marisha: What was going through Beau's mind when Yasha revealed her past with Zuella? Has this changed any feelings Beau might have? Or has Beau's character growth allowed her to mature a little more with regards to her feelings about Yasha? * @Yettinim: Travis: how does fjord feel about beau wearing one of avantika's coats? * DannySpud2: Marisha: Was there something specific Beau wanted from the library? Does being denied access make it even more enticing to her? * @LaLaLyssh: For Both: Fjord grew up an orphan and Beau was ostracized from her family. How do these characters feel now that they have been offered a home to share with their found family? Quotations * Travis: "I regret all of it." * Travis: "Fjork you, Dani." * Dani: "Think about how much Beau loves Fjord that she would be willing to factory reset him." * Marisha: "Liam, I'm not evil, I swear." Liam: "In the game?" Travis: "Yeah." Liam: "Okay, that's fair." * Dani: "Totally normal question that has nothing to do with shipping." External Links References Art: